


The Universe is Calling

by ChaseSpero



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventures throughout the year, F/F, Multific, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Join Team Tardis throughout the year as they celebrate Christmas, birthdays, go on various adventures and find love.





	The Universe is Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is I'm hoping going to be one long story primarily Thasmin but also involving other characters, future chapters will be about adventures they go on etc and it will be slow burn! 
> 
> Because waiting till 2020 without some Thasmin content is going to be so hard! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Chase Spero

 

**A Very Merry Tardis Christmas**

**-**

“It’s Christmaaaaas!” Graham bellowed in the console room of the TARDIS sounding exactly like that popular Christmas song. He was wearing a festive jumper with light up baubles attached to it complete with a Santa hat.

Ryan shook his head as he was leaning against some component of the TARDIS and stood up properly, making his way over to Graham.

“And it’s still early Granddad so shh.” He said patting him on the back.

“Oh so you don’t want presents then?” Graham said and Ryan’s face lit up.

“Presents!” The Doctor said with excitement.

“Here we go.” Graham said grinning bringing a bag of presents from behind his back in front of him.

Yaz came over and stood next to the Doctor and Ryan, Graham rustled through the bag and handed them each a present. No one attempted to open them and Graham sighed.

“Well open them then!” Graham said laughing and Ryan tore at the paper and fist pumped the air when he saw it was a game he wanted that had just been released.

“Cool! Thanks Granddad.” Ryan said.

“Thought we could play it together, when we get back to the house later.” Graham said Ryan nodded.

Yaz was next and she carefully ripped the paper and held a journal in her hand, the front of it was covered in stars and a picture of space, which made it pretty apt.

“I know you like to write about the adventures we go on, thought you could do with a new book.” Graham said smiling and Yaz looked up at him and grinned, she pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you.” Yaz said touched by Grahams thought into her present.

Everyone looked at the Doctor who was holding the present in her hand and making no attempt to open it.

“Doc?” Graham said.

“I can’t accept this Graham, lovely gesture and all but I haven’t got any of you presents.” She said sadly.

“Really Doc? You don’t call this a present?” Graham said stretching his arms out wide and pointing to the Tardis.

“He’s right you’ve taken us places I only dreamed about.” Yaz said.

“We’ve seen aliens, actual real life aliens.” Ryan added.

“This is the best present I’ve ever got.” Yaz said softly, Graham and Ryan agreed and the Doctor glanced at them with soft eyes and found herself nodding. She opened the present and her eyes lit up when she saw the jumper, it was Christmas jumper but not your normal Christmas jumper. It had a picture of the TARDIS on there with lights, it was a one of a kind jumper and the Doctor jumped with joy.

“Had it specially made.” Graham said smugly.

“This is amazing! Look at this.” The Doctor said holding the jumper up and the TARDIS made a brrp noise and the Doctor laughed.

“She loves it, I love it.” The Doctor said to Graham.

Both Ryan and Yaz excused themselves and rushed off to their bedrooms where they had left the presents and the Doctor was still grinning at the jumper, her face was full of awe when she pressed a button and it lit up just like Grahams.

“Oh this is very cool, I’m putting it on.” She said and removed her coat; she put the jumper on over her blue top.

“Looking good Doc.” Graham said.

The two other companions came back with their share of presents and Ryan handed his out first, everyone had the same keyring, a picture of the four of them with the word fam above it after they had decided that they did like fam in the end. The Doctor seemed genuinely touched by this and Yaz swore she could see the Doctor blink back some tears. Graham had an extra present from Ryan and it was a framed picture of himself, Ryan and the late Grace. Graham didn’t fight back his emotions, he pulled Ryan into a fierce hug thanking him for it, Yaz and the Doctor gave them a bit of space.

“This is for you.” Yaz said handing over a festive bag.

“You got me a present?” The Doctor said surprised.

“Of course I did!” Yaz said laughing.

“I’ve never really celebrated Christmas you know? Well not after the…war.” The Doctor went quiet and Yaz placed a tender hand on the Doctors back. The war was a subject Yaz didn’t hear much of and when she did, she never pushed the Doctor to go into detail she could tell from the Doctor’s face that it was a difficult time in her life.

“I hope this Christmas will be a good one for you then.” Yaz said.

“It will, I’m with my fam.” The Doctor exclaimed putting on a happy face.

The Doctor shook the bag gently and Yaz grinned.

“Open it!” Yaz said.

The Doctor gasped when she opened the bag and saw what was inside, her face was full of joy and she squealed with excitement.

“Wellies! Oh Yaz you got me wellies, rainbow wellies. I love wellies you know?”

“And you half invented them.” Yaz said smirking.

The Doctor kicked her shoes off, bent down and she put the wellies on. A perfect fit! She stood up and looked down at her new footwear.

“Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, I love them!”

Yaz thought the Doctor looked adorable, here she was standing with her TARDIS Christmas jumper on and now rainbow wellies. It was a picture, one that Yaz was going to store away in her mind. Once they had finished talking, Graham and Ryan came back beside Yaz and the Doctor and Yaz handed out the rest of her presents. Tickets to see Stormzy for Ryan who was ecstatic and some new jumpers for Graham. After thanking each other for their gifts, Graham followed Ryan out of the console room asking him who he was taking to the gig, after Ryan had started calling Graham Granddad, Yaz had noticed that Graham wanted to do everything with Ryan and honestly how amusing would it be to see Graham at a Stormzy gig? Yaz could definitely see it happening. 

It was still early which Yaz was glad about because she had planned to see her family for Christmas, they had planned it a couple of days ago. Graham and Ryan would be going home and Yaz would be with her family. The Doctor had stayed out of the conversation but promised to take them back to Sheffield and she did indeed keep that promise.

“When are you seeing your family?” The Doctor asked.

“Soon, I’ll go and put these in my room and grab some things.” Yaz replied pointing to her gifts and the Doctor nodded.

“I’ll be here waiting for when you all come back.”

“Oh well I was kind of hoping…” Yaz started.

“Yeah.” The Doctor said.

“That you would spend Christmas with me and-”

“Yes! 1000 times yes! Christmas at Yaz’s? Couldn’t think of anything better me.” The Doctor said with excitement.

“I’ll just go get my things and I’ll be back.” Yaz said and the Doctor watched her leave.

The Doctor turned and looked up at the Tardis.

“Look at this old girl, look at all these presents. Christmas with my fam, never really had a Christmas before have I?” The Doctor said and the TARDIS flickered a few lights and beeped back at her.

“I know, the wellies are my favourite too but don’t tell Graham or Ryan that.” The Doctor whispered and the TARDIS hummed.

“Christmas at Yaz’s as well.”

The TARDIS beeped numerous times and the Doctor turned away from her.

“No! Off limits, I’m not listening la la la!” The Doctor said covering her ears and Yaz walked back into the room. She saw the Doctor and looked on in confusion.

“Are you okay Doctor?” Yaz asked, the Doctor stopped and a faint blush touched her cheeks.

“Yep fine! Fit as a fiddle, _she_ thinks it’s appropriate to wind me up.” The Doctor said sticking he tongue out at the TARDIS.

The four of them left at the same time and after saying their goodbyes and when they would be returning, the Doctor shut the door on the TARDIS and patted it gently.

“Be back soon.” The Doctor said quietly.

She turned to Yaz with a smile.

“I gotta warn you Doctor, my family can be intense.”

“I’ve met them before Yaz remember? I thought they were great, especially your mum! Love Yaz’s mum. Oo I wonder if your dad has anymore objects that I can look at!”

Yaz approached the front door and opened it.

“Hi! Merry Christmas!” Yaz called out, she could hear shouting coming from the kitchen and she rolled her eyes.

“Come on.” Yaz said to the Doctor and they walked into the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas my little star!” Hakim said pulling Yaz into a hug.

“Merry Christmas dad.” Yaz replied.

“I’ve brought the Doctor with me.” Yaz said and Najia glanced at Yaz then back at the Doctor.

“I can see that, what is she doing?” Najia said.

The Doctor was looking at the various kitchen items on the side; she picked up a whisk and then a sieve.

“What are these?” The Doctor asked and Yaz took them from the Doctor’s hands and placed them back on the side.

“We’re going to my room.” Yaz said.

“Keep the door open Yasmin and dinner will be ready in about half an hour, we’ll do presents afterwards.” Najia said staring directly at Yaz.

Yaz nodded and quickly left the kitchen with the Doctor following her, the shouting continued in the kitchen and Yaz just shook her head. It happened every year, Najia would be busy making Christmas dinner and Hakim always wanted to help but Najia wouldn’t call it help, more interfere. It was never quiet in the Kahn house on Christmas Day.

“Don’t laugh at my room…hasn’t been decorated for years.” Yaz said suddenly feeling self-conscious, she opened the door and the Doctor walked in.

“Why would I laugh? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

The Doctor looked around the room, there were a few teddies sitting up on a side, a wardrobe, a desk and the Doctor jumped with excitement when she saw the poster, it was a constellation picture. She walked up to it and traced her finger over the different stars.

“Not right…definitely incorrect! Ah seen that one.” The Doctor said and Yaz watched her in awe.

Yaz swore she could sit there for hours and listen to the Doctor and the adventures she had been on, the places she had visited, the different species she had seen, she really was the most interesting person Yaz had ever met.

“I love Yaz’s room!” The Doctor said grinning and Yaz smiled at her.

They spent time talking and sorting out presents for Yaz’s family.

“I love Christmas you know?” Yaz said.

“Why?” The Doctor asked.

“Dunno really, spose it’s because it’s a day spent with family, I love giving gifts to people and seeing the smile on their face, I remember this really amazing Christmas when I was little. We had snow and lots of it! Snow on Christmas day, it was magical. We made a snowman, snow angels, went rolling down hills. First and last time I’ve seen that, reckon I’ll never see snow again on Christmas day.” Yaz said laughing and the Doctor looked at her with soft eyes.

“Dinners ready!” Najia shouted.

“Ever had a Christmas dinner?” Yaz asked and the Doctor shook her head.

“Not sure, don’t think so? Well maybe? When I was a man, can’t remember, it’s all still a bit foggy some parts.” The Doctor rambled and Yaz had trouble keeping up with her.

“Well don’t feel like you have to eat everything.” Yaz said and she asked the Doctor to help her with the presents.

They got to the living room and Yaz pushed the door open, Sonya was sitting on the sofa watching some Christmas film.

“Alright sis.” Sonya said.

“Sonya.” Yaz said with a smile.

“Brought her with you again.” Sonya said looking at the Doctor.

“Yeah what about it?” Yaz said.

“Nothing just wondering when you’re gonna tell us she’s your girlfriend.” Sonya said teasing.

“Shut up!” Yaz said hastily, a blush covering her cheeks.

“Whatever.” Sonya said and she stood up, gave the Doctor one last look and left the room.

“Don’t think your sister likes me very much Yaz.” The Doctor said.

“Sonya doesn’t like anyone, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Yaz replied.

Yaz bent down and put the presents under the tree, she motioned for the Doctor to do the same.

“We didn’t get a tree for the TARDIS!” The Doctor said.

“Get one next year?”

“Yeah that’d be brilliant, the TARDIS would love it.” The Doctor said with a smile.

“Come on let’s go get some food.” Yaz said and they went through to the dining room where Najia, Hakim and Sonya were already sitting and waiting.

There were dishes across the table full of different types of food, traditional Christmas foods and some Indian foods too. The Doctor looked at the food with excitement, it looked inviting and she couldn’t wait to sit down and have a meal with Yaz’s family.

“Thank you so much for the food.” The Doctor said sitting down next to Hakim, Yaz sat down on the other side of her.

“Your welcome.” Najia said smiling.

“Crackers first!” Hakim said and the Doctor looked confused when Hakim picked up a strange looking object and thrust it in her direction.

“Pull it Doctor.” Yaz whispered and the Doctor took hold of the cracker and pulled it and she jumped slightly by the bang, she immediately bent down to investigate it.

“Oh my god.” Yaz muttered.

They all pulled their crackers and told jokes which the Doctor really didn’t get and by the time Yaz explained it to her, it wasn’t funny anymore. Everyone put their Christmas cracker hats on and Yaz grinned at the Doctor who just looked so happy.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Najia said and a chorus of merry Christmas’s were heard around the table.

“Merry Christmas Yaz’s family!” The Doctor said loudly and they all tucked in to the food.

It went quiet for a few minutes whilst everyone was eating until the Doctor was muttering how great the food was, Najia was staring at Hakim smugly.

“So tell me Doctor, what do you and Yaz get up to? She’s always in and out like a yo-yo nowadays and she never says anything.”

The Doctor looked up at Najia with her cheeks full of food; she chewed quickly and cleared her throat.

“We get up to all sorts don’t we Yaz?” The Doctor said and Yaz nodded slowly.

“Oh _really_.” Najia said looking on with interest.

“Mhm, went to a mirror world the other day! D’you know Yaz here is the smartest person I know, proper smart she is and definitely my favourite. Helped me out loads of times, don’t know where I’d be without her.”

Yaz blushed fiercely, Najia was looking at her with a knowing smile and Yaz looked away. Sonya was just chuckling to herself and Hakim leaned over to Najia.

“I like her.” He whispered.

“Me too love.” Najia said.

After dinner (which the Doctor made sure everyone knew how much she enjoyed it and that it was the best dinner she had ever had.) they went through to the living room where presents were handed out, after the presents came Yaz’s favourite part of the day. Christmas film time, every year they took it in turn to choose the film and this year was Sonya’s choice and she had chosen The Polar Express, which was also a personal favourite of Yaz’s. The Doctor had never seen it but then Yaz didn’t think she would have anyway. Hakim and Najia snuggled up together and Sonya sat on the far side of the sofa leaving Yaz and the Doctor space to sit down. Yaz had seen the film so many times, which was a good job really because all her mind was focused on was how close the Doctor was to her. Her hand was inches away from hers and all Yaz wanted to do was rest her hand atop of it.

When the film finished Yaz sat up and stretched, she looked to her parents who were fast asleep and smiled. Happened every year, she looked over to Sonya who was busy on her phone.

“I’ve just got to go do something…” The Doctor said cryptically.

“What?” Yaz said quietly.

“I’ll be back in a minute, trust me.” The Doctor said and Yaz did just that, trust her.

Sonya was too busy on her phone to even see the Doctor leave and Yaz took this time to tidy up the living room a bit; she took a few bags through to the kitchen when the Doctor came in.

“Come with me.” The Doctor said holding out her hand.

“Where are we going?” Yaz asked.

“Yaz you ask too many questions, honestly!” The Doctor said laughing.

Yaz took hold of the Doctor’s hand and she took them outside, she followed the Doctor down to the TARDIS and Yaz would be lying if she said she wasn’t confused.

“What are doing here Doctor?” Yaz asked.

“Wait…”

Yaz was about to question the Doctor once more when she felt a cold drop on her forehead, she looked up and could see little white flakes coming at her.

“Snow!” Yaz said excitedly.

“It’s snowing!” Yaz added and when she looked around, she noticed the snow was only coming down over her, the Doctor and the TARDIS.

“Did you make this happen?” Yaz asked in awe and the Doctor nodded shyly.

“You said earlier you’d never see snow on Christmas day again and Yaz never say never around me, you should know by now I’m the Doctor and nothings impossible.”

Yaz grinned at the Doctor and she looked up at the sky, the flakes fell onto her hair and face and she laughed freely.

“Merry Christmas Yaz.” The Doctor said sweetly and Yaz didn’t think about it, she just pulled the Doctor into a hug.

“Thank you so much Doctor, this is the best Christmas ever.” Yaz spoke closely to the Doctor’s neck, the Doctor felt shivers run down her spine and it made her wrap her arm around Yaz a little bit more tightly.

“Your welcome.” The Doctor whispered and they stayed embraced as the snow gently fell on them.

 

Days later when the team were back on the TARDIS, Yaz was in her room ready for bed but first she reached over and grabbed the journal Graham had bought her for Christmas and with a pen in her hand, she opened it up to the first page and started writing.

_25 th December 2018, the best Christmas I ever had and it all started with a pair of rainbow wellies…_


End file.
